Processed foods, including both canned and frozen foods, are widely used by consumers as substitutes for fresh foods, especially in preparing hot food items. By using such products, consumers avoid significant preparation time associated with cleaning and trimming fresh foods. Moreover, processed foods can be stored without spoiling for much longer periods than fresh foods, further adding to consumer convenience.
Fresh foods, however, continue to be used exclusively in certain cases, for example, as garnishes for salad. In these instances, the color, crispness and related textural properties of the food are generally of prime importance. Unfortunately, processing conditions used to produce canned and frozen food products unavoidably impair the organoleptic quality of the fresh foods in this regard to a degree found unacceptable by consumers.
A product having the convenience of the processed foods, yet retaining the texture, taste and color of fresh foods would be highly desirable.
It is an object of this invention to provide both method and apparatus for preparing such a product.
It is another object of this invention to provide both method and apparatus for heating treating fresh foods which does not significantly affect their organoleptic properties.
It is a further object of this invention to provide both method and apparatus for pasteurizing fresh foods to produce a product having many of the advantages of processed foods.
It is still another object of this invention to provide both method and apparatus for pasteurizing fresh foods so that they can be stored for limited periods of time in an appropriate environment without spoiling.